


Recolonization

by IE (Innocent_eyeS)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodily Functions, Brother/Sister Incest, Bugs & Insects, Death, F/M, Far Future, Gore, Interplanetary Travel, Maggots, Mutilation, Nightmare Fuel, Other, Oviposition, Prolapse, Science Fiction, Shota, Urethral Birthing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocent_eyeS/pseuds/IE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short story was crafted solely for one fetish scene at the start of the third and final chapter. Everything else is filler—kinky, sadistic filler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impregnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background:
> 
> In the course of history, new planets emerged as the solution to Earth's crowds. The Beta planets drew the first immigrants, following a few successful decades of the implemented G.R.O.W.T.H. Project. Within the first Beta century, however, the discovery of the planet now called Terra 2 ushered in a new age of interstellar population, as it quickly became known as Earth's Twin. While the Beta planets were made largely habitable by synthetic systems, Terra 2 was as naturally sustainable as Earth herself.
> 
> After the nuclear War of 2111, Earth fell into a deplorable state. Any survivors died off in the ensuing months of fallout, and knowledge of the planet's greatness dwindled into forgotten memory.
> 
> In the fourteenth generation on Terra 2, a trade ship nears its destination port. Two hours after its last radio contact, an atmospheric systems malfunction causes the collapse of the ship's foremost reactor. Moments before the explosion, several escape pods are jettisoned. Only one clears the blast.

     "Miles!" her voice carried over the hoptum field.  
     Yeah, I heard her. You'd have to be deaf not to hear my sister's shriek soaring through the evening air. I should have turned back just then, and maybe none of this would have happened. But I'd always been curious, and bold—a bad mix for a 9-year-old.  
     The star shot across the night sky in an instant, but when the light vanished, I was certain I'd seen the shadow come plummeting down. I'd bolted after it, and by the time Toni had realized I was out of sight, the amber glow on the horizon was already stealing my attention.  
     Dust clouded the hillside as I reached the point of impact, and as I stepped into it, the heat of the flames seemed shrouded within it. Shards of metal were torn apart and strewn all over the place, reflecting the light of the fire that had sparked inside the larger hull. At first I'd thought it was some sort of cargo pod, but then the mangled shape of a man convinced me otherwise.  
     I've experienced the dead before, but never like this. This seemed more...unnatural. The body was twisted and pulled in odd directions. If he had survived, I couldn't imagine the pain he'd be in. Luckily for both of us, there were no signs of movement.  
     I muffled a cough as I stepped around the debris, nearing the body. If Toni was any measure of a good chaperone, she'd be right behind me ready to drag me home. I couldn't hear her calling anymore, which probably meant she was mumbling to herself while she trudged after me.  
     Peering closer, the man's head was tucked beneath him, his left arm flung behind his back, and his left leg crossed beneath his right. His left foot was missing its shoe. Otherwise, his body was covered in tattered blue dress. From the looks of it, he was a janitor, but then it didn't seem right for him to be in an escape pod like this. There were probably crew more deserving of rescue than this guy. Maybe he stole the pod from someone. "Serves you right," I told him, pushing my heel out against him for good measure.  
     His body started clicking, and I jumped back in full surprise. I coughed again and slowly lowered to a squat. Sure enough, something was tapping out a steady rhythm, about four times a second, and it seemed to be coming from the man's center. "Hey, what you hidin' in there? Some sorta bomb? You gonna blow up or somethin'?" If only I could have been so lucky. But as soon as the clicking stopped, there was no explosion; instead, there was a tug along his apparel that made me second-guess my eyes. I reached out to where I saw it move, and inches away it shifted once more, startling a gasp out of me, and then a few more coughs.  
     With my hand still stretched out, and the coughing fit taking over, I was unaware of the shape jittering out from its seclusion, but once its tiny claw latched onto my finger, my eyes went wide and I pulled back to stumble, bringing the enormous beetle several feet along before it finally dropped to the ground. I scurried away as quick as I could, but the surprise only made my breathing more difficult. I coughed and heaved, just struggling to inhale. I could have sworn I'd heard Toni's voice again, seconds before I passed out.

     My mind swirled with the nightmare I'd witnessed. I imagined that dead body collapsing into a swarm of beetles, each as big as my hand. Their prickly legs clung to me, all over my body, as they engulfed me in a sea of black. Fire rose up all around me, and I felt as though I were being swallowed in the heat. Toni called to me beyond the flames, and I tried to yell back, but I couldn't open my mouth, for fear that the beetles would try to pry their way inside me, too.  
     Suddenly, in a flash, the heat was gone, and all the tickling pain fell away, and I awoke with a deep breath that helped clear my lungs. "Oh, Miles! What were you thinking?!" Toni pulled me from the smoke a moment too soon. If either of us knew what had happened just before she found me, maybe she'd have left me there to die. Then, at least, all of this could have been avoided.  
     "Let's get you home," she told me, rubbing my back when I was well enough to sit up. "And don't you dare say a word to mom and dad."


	2. Incubation

     I kept my word, and Toni bit her tongue. It'd mean punishment for both of us if our parents found out I'd run off. Toni helped me in the bath when we finally walked in. I was too tired to bother, but she assured me that I reeked of fire and it couldn't wait. I nearly fell asleep twice in the basin, but Toni shook me awake whenever I nodded off. Finally, she dried my hair and wrapped me in a towel, then hurried off to scrub my clothes clean.  
     I sat on the waste pot while I finished drying, lulling myself to the trickle I let out into the hollow bin. Before long, I snapped myself awake again and rose up to discard the spent liquid. I brought a wipe to take care of the last drop and tossed it into the bucket, stopping myself to make sure my vision was correct. Before it dissolved, the tissue looked to turn pink, and bringing the pot into the light I could see that there really was a red tinge inside it. Not only that, as I swished it around three or four white spots began to surface, each no bigger than a grain of hoptum. When I heard Toni coming back, I shrugged the notion aside and tossed it down the drain, careful at least to watch the grains wash away.  
     "Come on, lazy bones, off to bed before dad sees you," Toni said, poking her head through the door. "You were supposed to be asleep an hour ago, and he'll be home any minute." On any other night, I might have argued with her, but I really wanted to get some sleep after everything that'd happened. I lowered the bin and made for my room, only taking time to don a fresh pair of undies before I collapsed on my bed and pulled the sheet over me. I was out like a light.

     The next morning, I had such an ache in my gut that I was sure my body was trying to tell me something. I sat up and pressed my hand to my stomach, rubbing it lightly as my eyes accustomed themselves to the radiance flooding my room. I scooted out of bed and hurried to the washroom only to find it occupied. I stopped short at the door and groaned, knocking as patiently as I could muster.  
     "Who is it?" I heard my dad answer in such high spirits that I almost couldn't bear myself.  
     I groaned. "Miles, sir. I need to go." My toe started to tap.  
     "Go?" he asked, playing dumb. He paused a moment before continuing, "Where are you going?"  
     I pulled a leg up into my gut and folded over my arm as I began bouncing on my other heel to take my mind's attention away from the obvious. Toni strode by and just smiled. "Come on, I gotta go!" I blurted out, feeling my stomach tighten so that it started to hurt to keep moving.  
     "You know the rules, Miles." I could tell I'd ruined dad's mood with that, but my body was less forgiving of the wait. Yeah, I knew the rules, but whatever bug I woke up with was calling the shots this particular morning, and if I didn't break those rules, it was about to make new ones.  
     I pounded my hand against the door with one final slam, then folded over myself and slumped to my knees as a sharp pain seemed to pierce me right in my groin. I winced my eyes shut and rocked along the floor while I hugged myself, and to my surprise, I heard the door above unlatch and slide open. I turned my gaze up to my dad's half-shaven chin. He just sighed an air of disappointment and stepped around me. I clambered into the glowing white room, clawed the door shut, and practically dove for the bucket.  
     I pulled my dick out of the side of my panties and straddled the pail as I loosened that inner valve, and half-sighed as I felt the heat meeting my dangling faucet, but the pressure just stayed there. It felt like a hot coal was stuck inside me, and the more I pushed on it, the more it started to hurt, a stinging sensation at the base of my bladder. I started heaving between thrusts, occasionally checking to see if anything came out, but not a drop of anything showed up.  
     I paused for a long while, letting the sting subside, but the pressure was still there, as present as ever, and I couldn't think of any way to get rid of it. "Maybe I don't have to go..." I told myself, though it definitely felt like it. But if nothing was coming out, I began to wonder what could be making that feeling inside me. As I sat there, crouched, the sensation dulled and eventually faded to a deep throb. Something was wrong, something was...there... But I couldn't place it, and I couldn't drop it.  
     Suddenly, a knock came to the door, and I remembered that I'd forgotten to lock it. I fixed my attire and pushed the waste pot aside, and I stood up just as my sister said in a mocking tone, "I gotta goooo!" I pulled the door aside and squeezed past her, avoiding her gaze as I trudged back to my room, defeated. "Hey, I'm just messin' with ya, squirt," she called after me, then yelled down the hall. "Dad, he's out."

     I made several visits to the washroom that day, each with as little success as the first. Most times, it was just that I wanted to make sure I didn't pee my clothes, even though I never really expected anything to come out. I guess if I did happen to make a mess, I'd probably be too pleased to be shy about it all.  
     I didn't go out, even after dad went to work. Toni was sure something was up, but she didn't bother to ask me about it. Mom was concerned when she noticed me clutching my stomach, and she probably knew something I didn't when we sat down for dinner. While mom and my sister were having squab and greens, she served me a nice bowl of mudgel soup. She smiled. I frowned. Toni smirked.  
     For those of you not familiar with mudgel, let me tell you exactly how it works. They stew the swampweed in its own juices, throw in some shavings of trisp bark, and stir in the drippings from sauteed monkfish. With a little rock salt, it isn't half bad. But mom never makes it taste worthwhile, because there's only one reason anyone eats mudgel soup: to clean you out. I must have had three mouthfuls before I had to excuse myself.  
     Now, I can't say that I've ever looked forward to eating mudgel as much as I did that day, but when the floodgates opened, I was infinitely disappointed to find that I'd put up with all of that and still couldn't squeeze a single drop of pee out. There must have been some; I don't ever recall a day when I didn't have to pee. But for some reason, as my bowels emptied themselves over the next hour or so, my dick was dry as a Bridgian desert.  
     When it felt safe to walk again, I dumped the bucket, hit the incinerator, and took a quick douche. From that point on, I made sure not to show my discomfort in front of anyone.

     That proved easier said than done, of course. I sneaked off to the washroom a few more times during the night until I finally gave up and figured I should at least try to get some rest. I woke up the next afternoon with a headache the size of the Pleiades, but it turned out that was just my body's way of telling me to eat something. A bowlful of puffed hoptum made me feel a lot better, aside from the incessant warmth churning in my lower gut.  
     The first few days went by with little incident. I made trips to the washroom just to act normal, but I'd gotten to the point where I didn't even shed any clothes while I was there. I counted the seconds, I ran some water, sometimes I even lit the kiln. As I stared into the flames, I remember getting this strange feeling, half curious and half fearful, as though I'd never seen fire before or felt its heat. Sometimes, when it was my turn to bathe, I'd just fill the basin and sit in it while I watched the furnace play its show. Other times, I learned that it won't ignite with the door open. I don't know why I'd never guessed that before, but I must've spent a good 20 minutes figuring out how the mechanism worked.  
     I got used to not peeing, but by the time a week had gone by, I grew a little suspicious about the other half of things. I hadn't dumped a load since mom made me eat the mudgel soup. And I'd eaten plenty of other things since then. Maybe it was all backing up; maybe whatever began in my peehole had somehow spread to my stomach. I couldn't say whether I felt full like that. The hot coal I'd noticed always took the forefront of my mind, and sometimes when I rubbed my belly, I could feel a dense lump just beyond my navel, giving off so much heat that I thought I could scald my fingertips.

     One night, I just had to find out what was going on inside my body. It'd worked before, and if there was any excess hiding out in there, I knew just how to remove it. I got up in the middle of the night, after I was certain dad was sound asleep, and sneaked to the ice box to defrost some mudgel. I brought a bowl with me to the washroom, latched the door shut, and prepared myself for the worst. As soon as my gut gurgled, I knew it'd done the trick, and as I knelt over the waste pot, I was relieved to put up with the passing bowel movement.  
     But it didn't smell, like I'd at least expected it to. And when I looked between my legs and raised up to let in the light, I was perplexed to find the bin empty. Thinking I'd done something wrong, I tried again, sitting and taking another couple of spoonfuls of that tasteless laxative and waiting out the bomb that rushed its way through my digestive tract and tingled all of the right muscles into a flood of contractions I was almost unprepared for. I doubled over and stifled a grunt as I felt my insides rolling, temperature growing as my loins loosened up, but when I steadied my breath and peered beneath me, there was still nothing to be proud of.  
     I'd had it. I downed the rest of my serving and was even still swallowing when the numbing force began. Somewhere between the fluid heat filling my center and the dense stone of my bladder seeming to sink within my pelvis, my body reminded me just how much I hated mudgel soup. The remaining half-chewed mouthful I'd tried to down sputtered up from my lips as I heaved forward, while my backside opened to exhale the quickest breath I'd ever felt. I was certain something came out then; I could feel its moist heat clinging to my cheeks, but I rested a long while before I felt comfortable enough to tense my hamstrings once more.  
     I grabbed for a tissue and wiped my chin, then took another to wipe my crack, and that's when I felt it. Plush, hot and slimy, but most of all sensitive. Touching it made my hair stand on end, and when I craned my neck to inspect it between my legs, my first thought was that I'd grown a tail. It wasn't a tail; it was my gut. And it was on the outside, where it should never be. I'd nearly fainted when I realized what had happened, but mostly I managed to curl up in the corner and hug myself while I sat there, plagued by the deepest nightmares of my reality.  
     What was happening to me? Would I ever be normal again? I didn't feel sick, but I also knew none of this was right. Had the pod crash been to blame? Was it something in the ashes, something in the smoke? Did I breathe something I shouldn't have, or did that beetle have something to do with this? Why did mom have to trust in home remedies?


	3. Infestation

     The end of the world.  
     Two weeks ago I couldn't tell you how it'd happen. I'd laugh if you told me it'd be my fault. Yet now, even as it's gone beyond my control, I wouldn't change a moment of it.

     To make a long tale short—no pun intended—that night, I cleaned up and tucked that soggy extension into my briefs and carefully sneaked back to my room. If I'd been found out in that moment, I knew I'd have no choice but to spill my secret, but then I wouldn't have much to say about it since I really had no clue what was going on. Yet, on the thirteenth day after my fateful run-in with the mysterious clicking insect, it all became _painfully_ clear.  
     I woke up earlier than usual with a pounding in my body. The hardened lump had grown, swollen and pressing to a visible bump just above my dick. As I wiped my eyes and scooted up my bed, I tossed the covers away and parted my legs to gently scratch myself. My groin was so itchy and yet so sensitive that it hurt to do anything but rub it. If I had nothing else to fear, I would have taken pleasure in spying the bulge filling my undies this morning, but as I shed them from my waist, the blushing, bloated sock of skin almost made me gasp to question its shift.  
     The skin shimmered, and it felt weird to pet it, somewhat raw in a sense. But I stopped in the instance the round knot above it twitched. At first, I thought my conscience was playing tricks on me. I reached over to switch on the bedside lamp and stared at the bulge just beneath my taut skin. Sure enough, it jolted to the side and then bounced back. My eyes went wide and my heart fluttered as I dared to cup my hand over it. The orb was searing hot, and I could feel minute vibrations working away inside it. Then, all of a sudden, my swollen shaft below began to squirm and roll on its own. I could faintly feel its movements just before a sharp stabbing pain dove into my groin.  
     My back arched as my shoulders hit the wall behind me. Two weeks of pressure felt like it was surging out of me all at once, but it wasn't urine; it wasn't even liquid. I tried to scream, but my voice couldn't make as high a pitch as I'd desired. My knees banged together and my thighs closed above my dick as its flimsy weight wriggled and tossed from the creatures migrating through my stretching peehole. Once in a while, I could feel tiny needles gripping the inside of my slit, backing up traffic as others in line tried to push the one ahead out. The greatest sensitivity was always at the front, where the hole in my prick was tugged like a sleeve around the bronze head that finally found its way to fresh air. Six tiny legs slipped out next, and then came the long, juicy body of the rest of the grub.  
     Coated in slime, it popped to the bedsheet where it continued to inspect its new world. At last, I let out a howling cry and righted myself to see what had happened. I made quick short breaths that caught as the next larva breached my dick's opening, and I winced, curled over myself now, as it passed like a shot of jelly. Each one fleshed out to about the size of my thumb, as though they'd been tightly bound until now.  
     My eyes jumped between watching these two crawl about and keeping my wits long enough to see the next one slide from within me. The pain of it was dulled as the steady line of them kept me stretched, but to my surprise there was little horror in my mind as I witnessed each of their births. I didn't know if it was my natural curiosity or the slow realization that these things had actually been inside of me up until this point.  
     My thighs trembled as my peehole started with its own contractions, and my gaze shuddered as a pleasant sort of feeling overtook my groin. Two more slipped out ahead of a copious spurt of dissolved amnion, streaked with red as a subtle reminder that this was still my body—it'd only been forced to nurture these parasites for the start of their lives. And now that they were leaving, I guess I should have been glad. But something in me was changed; not that their invasion had claimed my bladder, or that they had been somehow feeding off of my body's waste, but something in my core, in my mind felt a sort of connection with them, and I was almost sad to see them go. I couldn't explain it, but I had grown used to them.

     I rolled one onto my fingers—occasionally losing myself to the pleasure of another contraction—and picked it up to inspect it. Just then, Toni appeared at my door dressed in her pajamas. I pulled my sheet over my bottom half and dropped my hand as innocently as I could. She was yawning and wiping her eyes, so I'd hoped she didn't see anything. "You alright, Miles?" she asked.  
     I just nodded quick. "Yeah. Why?"  
     Her face contorted as she leaned against the door jamb. "I heard you scream."  
     "Oh, that. Yeah. Just a nightmare. I'm beh—" my eyelids flickered and I tried to stifle a sigh as I felt another bump enter the base of my prick— "eh-ter now." I shook my shoulders and tried to pass the whole thing off like some kind of yawn.  
     Toni didn't buy it. "Yeah? I can see that." She stepped a little closer, hushing her voice a bit more. "You sure you're alright? You've been acting strange since the crash."  
     "It was just a bad dream. I'm okay, honest!" I closed my knees as the next one flopped free and I tried to hide my short breaths.  
     "You know, if something's wrong, you can tell me. I won't tell mom or dad, but I'll help any way I can."  
     I must've nodded a bit too quickly. I really just wanted her to go away, so I couldn't say I knew exactly what she was saying. "Yeah. Sure," I said assuringly.  
     Her gaze drifted from mine and I watched her nose flare up. Her eyebrows raised, kind of concerned. "Miles? What's that smell?"  
     I followed her line of sight and it wasn't looking good. "I don't...smell anything. Look, I was just about to go back to sleep, so..."  
     "Ah—" she said, starting to smile a little. "I think I know what's going on here." I cringed, more from the passing contraction which chose that moment of all to sputter more drool onto the bedsheet than from riding the cusp of being found out. "Nightmare, heh. Sounds like you've had your first wet dream, hm?" I had no idea what she was talking about, but as soon as she said that, her eyes fell to the floor along the sight of one of the maggots diving off the bed's edge.  
     My jaw dropped in surprise, and hers in delayed disgust as we watched it bounce from the two-foot drop and start to writhe about, disoriented. "It's not what you think," I blurted. I didn't know what she thought, but I knew the truth was far worse than she was ready for.  
     Toni ran over and slammed her bare foot down on it without even thinking that she wasn't wearing proper attire for it. My head throbbed as I witnessed that, and sound faded for a second before my conscience rushed back to reality and I heard my sister blathering on about the gross goop that'd exploded across the floor and smooshed between her toes while she wiped herself on my bedside. "Eew, ew, ew, ew..." was all she could stutter out for the longest time, and finally in her hysteria she pulled the sheet away to wipe between her toes, and before I could say anything, she shrieked out from the sight of the little pile of inching creatures sprawling out from beneath my legs.  
     "Sis, I can explain!" I yelled to her, but it was proving too much for her mind to take, and the next second she was fainting and falling to the floor, her cheek slapping into the spray of grubworm slime a few feet away.

     Footsteps rumbled up the stairs, and I got up from my seat and slid my door shut just in time. Soon after, the door rattled from mom's soft knocking as she asked, hushed, "What is going on in there?!"  
     I spread myself back against the door as I tried to throw my voice and answered, "Just a gargantuan mistid. We're taking care of it." Yes, gargantuan mistids were as bad as they sounded.  
     I heard her back away a moment and then return. "Well, try not to wake your father." And that was that. Mom hurried back downstairs and I sighed relief. Luckily for me, dad was a heavy sleeper and mom was as gullible as they come. But looking over at Toni, I tried to think of how I could deal with her. My mind was racing with thoughts of how to protect my secret, and she'd already seen so much. Maybe if I just got rid of all of the other bugs and cleaned up, she wouldn't have any proof, and then anything she'd say to mom and dad would just sound psycho.  
     That seemed like a good plan to start, so I rushed back to my bed and scooped up the little mess of white worms into both of my hands...and then I felt it. Like that feeling you get when you know something bad is about to happen, that tightening in your gut that puts you on the verge of sickness. I looked down at the grubs, and each one was plump and still, as though the same sense of forboding was overtaking them, too. I peered over my shoulder at the one that had fallen to the floor—the little casing of its deflated carcass with slimy pus splattered mostly in one direction—and that gut feeling worsened. These weren't my thoughts; somehow, these creatures were communicating their fears to me, through me. When I picked them up, they'd felt the same sort of destruction coming to them.  
     I returned my gaze towards those five helpless, scrunched up balls and uncurled my fingers from over them. I couldn't do that to them; I couldn't hurt them. It was hurting me just to see what Toni did to just one of them.  
     Toni. Why did she do that? It wasn't hurting her.

     I lowered them down to the bedsheet once more, set them back in the safe little nest they'd claimed, and quickly turned back to face her. I touched her cheek with the sole of my foot and smooshed her lips down against the gooey remnants of my dead child. Her breath blew slow, peeling ripples into it before I released my pressure. I had such hatred for her right now. My temperature was rising, and I felt my groin loosen the knot that had formed in it.  
     The last larva had been birthed just before Toni'd discovered this one, and I didn't notice then that my body had stopped producing them. I didn't think that there were no more, or that there was just a lapse in their lineup. It hadn't even occurred to me that I had some control over their release. Maybe I simply needed to be relaxed enough for any more to escape. But now, I was sure that there were many more still waiting inside me, as they crawled over each other in a jittery sort of way, except now my body wasn't so quick to expel them. If anything, in this anger which grew in my mind, my gut became more tense than ever.  
     A long streak of clear goop stretched from the pink head of my inflamed prick and slapped the floor in its tiny explosion. As I watched her sleeping form, her level of comfort, her pleasant dreamstate, I thought there must be some way to repay her, to punish her for killing one of my young. And with that growing urge to teach her, the others inside me seemed to feel it as well. Perhaps they were even leading it, because my body was feeding thoughts into my mind that I couldn't consider on my own.  
     I stepped over to her legs and passed my eyes down along her pajamas. My sight throbbed with a sense of urgency to get it over with, this punishment which was budding in my brain. I knelt over her and pushed my hands against her clothes, spreading her blouse a few inches up, then dragging my fingers to tug the loosening waistline of her bottoms down around her cheek. I pushed her bent leg in and scooted myself further down as I writhed my fingers all over her thighs to work it down, her upper body tossing and shoving into the smear of thickening liquid that she constantly kissed. "That's right, taste her gunk. You couldn't stand to see it. Now have it in your mouth."  
     I rolled her pajamas past her knee and then lifted her leg as I ground my groin up along her other. Part of me had her clothes between us, and the other her bare skin, and that lubrication my body produced just pumped out as though the worms were working a well inside me. I fingered one hand between my sister's loins and pried her panties down, stretching their material against her crotch and waist, and held onto them tightly as I scooted closer to her center again. In time, her thighs were drenched in the mysterious juice that spilled from my body. Its scent was strong and seemed to drive my thoughts down darker paths. I didn't know what I was doing, but it felt right; it felt as though Toni would hate me for this, and that was just the sort of damage I wanted to exact on her.  
     I pressed my crotch up tight against the fold of her legs, awkwardly hugging her thigh as her pajama bottoms stretched and rolled and tugged down one leg and up the other. There was so much heat between us—inside my body and somehow inside hers as well—I felt this strange connection to her that told me I needed to join with her. The bugs within me wanted to move into her. I could feel them pressing against each other, filling my groin with tightness, climbing behind the base of my shaft, waiting for just the right moment to spill free. But they needed me to put them there, needed my body to deliver them as deep as I could. So I slid my swollen syringe of flesh up into the slippery folds and gripped it with my hand to help push it up as far as it would reach, and continued to drive myself with my knees anchoring into the floor.

     Toni's face scrunched and blushed, and I knew she could feel the punishment through her subconscious. "It'll all be over soon," I whispered, though I couldn't say what I meant by that. At that moment, I wanted this punishment to go on forever, to break her mind with the same strain she'd caused to us. I wished that she was a bug and we could squish her, and that's when the first of them rolled through the cinching valve and squeezed up inside my sister's channel.  
     It gave me a pleasure as before, one that caused my thoughts to freeze and focus only on the sensitivity of my body in that moment, but this came along more intensely. Before my eyes could cease their trembling, another one flung outward, faster and more smoothly, this time taking my voice along with it in a choking sort of groan. As little time passed—nearly a second—when another split my groin and shook my inner thighs, and two more in quick succession piled up against it. My eyelids were constantly in a half-open state, and while my juvenile peehole ejected line after line of lubricated slug up beyond my fat tip, my mind was overtaken with the inner advances they were continuing as their piercing legs and gnawing mandibles helped them break the deepest barrier and stretchy chamber of Toni's womanhood.  
     I heard her scream but could not care less for it. She tried to shake me away and remove my hold from her leg, but I clung all the more tightly as my mock orgasm raged on. She yelled and squirmed and dug her fingernails into my shoulder before she finally managed to part my half-present person from her frame, and while she clawed at her insides and scooted up against my dresser and banged against the wall in utter terror, I simply curled over myself as my lower half continued to sputter its chunky seed all over the floor.  
     Steadily, my mind was lost to the ecstasy, the feeling of dozens of dense balloons of slime rubbing through my once-tight ductwork replacing the joy I'd gotten from seeing my sister suffer. I couldn't hear her miserable cries, nor even the shrieks of our mom when she found us out and ran to Toni's writhing side as she clutched her bloody center where little white maggoty heads were starting to break through her skin. Her own fingers tore at the holes, trying desperately to clean her body of the painful invasion as a pool of her blood spread out from her seat.  
     Through my failing eyes, I saw dad trying to gain my attention, turning once in a while to console mom. They spoke, but I couldn't hear them. Mom wept, but I didn't understand. I closed my eyes and my body twitched, my center reclaiming the focus of all of my sensations. Outside of me, I could feel every movement of my alien children, every intuition of their feeble beings.

     A gunshot awoke me in an instant, and I turned in time to see my mom's half-exploded head bounce against my blood-stained bed. Another shot rang in the air, and my sister's cringing form relaxed, maggots pausing only a moment before gnawing at her flesh once more. My sight turned red with the next shot, and every semblance of my memory seemed to fade in a drawn out second. All of my feeling escaped as liquid pouring from my body, cooling and thinning along the floor before the final body fell dead, his blood raining down from the ceiling.  
     My family knew nothing about me. They came from a world I'd never seen, they met a man who brought them across the stars. Many of them died on the way to their future. My family never knew me. My mother found me by chance. Her dying wish was that I take her place, to birth her daughters for her. My family took me as their own. Their need became mine. Their life was precious; mine was expendable. My body held them, my body took care of them, my body produced them, my body fed them. My family redefined me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that that's over with, maybe i can get on with more tamed stories.


End file.
